You're My Pup, Rin
by XxLotusxX
Summary: Rin is kidnapped by Kohaku while he was under Naraku's control. She's put under his spell too and is forced to hate Sesshomaru. What's a youkai daddy to do when even his baby girl has turned against him? .:Complete:.
1. Sesshomaru's Feelings

**Disclaimer: Honestly, do we need this? I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN SESSHOMARU, RIN, OR ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS.**

**I was thinking about making this a one-shot and leaving it at that, but once I wrote it down on paper, (I always do that first,) I couldn't stop writing.**

**PS: People, for me to continue all you have to do is review. I don't really care if it's a nice review or not, just review. It only takes like 30 seconds of your time. Please review my stories... I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT! Sorry, lost my composure for a moment... Won't happen again. :)**

* * *

"Rin," the youkai Lord said to the twelve-year-old human. 

"Yes?"

"Take Jaken and find something to eat."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" she smiled and replied, dragging the poor little imp behind her

_'Obedient as always,' _Sesshomaru thought.

He was sitting under the shade of a sakura tree, remembering the times when he first saw Rin. _'In that forest, when I was helpless, on the ground dead from those damn wolves, and in my arms after I revived her... I didn't know it then, but now I'm going to be stuck with her until she's found a mate. Which, hopefully, isn't anytime in the near future.'_

Sesshomaru remembered how Rin did whatever she was told, and when she was told to do it... Unless it was Jaken that was telling her. He remembered how she used to wander away from Jaken to pick flowers in the fields and meadows, with which she would make crowns, necklaces, and bracelets to wear. Occasionally she would offer one to Sesshomaru, who would take it, but leave on the ground by a tree when they moved on.

A time that Sesshomaru learned more about Rin happened about five years ago, when she was only seven. He had been after the evil demon sword, Sounga, and at Takemaru's fortress Rin and the miko, Kagome, had gotten themselves kidnapped by a dead ogre that Takemaru had under his control.

Sesshomaru had heard Rin's cry for help, but the miko was Inuyasha's problem, not his. He had fought through an army of dead humans to help Rin and get Sounga at the same time. Sesshomaru silently walked in. Takemaru had Sounga pointing at her and Kagome, who was holding Tessaiga's sheath and flying towards the wall.

Rin gasped, ran in front of the hurt Kagome and yelled at Takemaru. "How dare you hit a girl like that!"

"Rin..." Kagome muttered weakly.

Rin turned around and smiled warmly. "It's okay, Kagome."

Just then, Sounga's voice sounded. "These women are no different from Izayoi, kill them."

Takemaru got a crazed look in his eye and raised the sword. "Human women like you who share an affinity for demons are ALL IZAYOI IN MY EYES!!!"

Rin still had that stubborn look of determination on her face and wouldn't move out from in front of Kagome. He brought the sword down and she gritted her teeth, wishing for Sesshomaru to arrive and save them both.

She waited for the blow that would kill her, but it never came. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding back Sounga with the Tokijin. In fact, the tip of the Sounga was but centimeters away from her head. She smiled at Sesshomaru as he told them to run. Before she walked out, she offered him the Tenseiga, his other sword. He nodded once and said, "Hurry and go."

As Sesshomaru sat and thought about that time, he also thought about how brave she was then; willing to give up her own short life to save someone she cares about. Looking back upon it now, he would probably do the same if it was her he had to save.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe that the human he could see in the distance splashing Jaken with water from the river and laughing when he fell over is the same, mute orphan that he met little more than five years ago.

Back then, when she was nursing Sesshomaru back to health, she didn't talk, and didn't have family. Really she didn't have much of anything, but every day she went to see Sesshomaru, and every day... She smiled.

Sesshomaru decided that he'd better go save Jaken before the overly-hyper Rin accidentally kills him. He walked over to the river and watched with amusement as Rin was dunking him under the water as fast as she could. In mid-dunk, she stopped and saw Sesshomaru. She smiled. "Hi, Sesshomaru-sama. Do you wanna help me beat up Jaken-sama?"

Sesshomaru fought back a laugh, but was unable to stop his grin from showing. "As much as i would like to say yes, Rin, I have to decline. I do need my servant alive at the moment."

Rin laughed and let go of Jaken. He, flailing around and gasped for air, flopped onto the riverbank and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, screaming, "She's the spawn of Satan, I tell you! RUN!!!!"

This time, even the Great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle a little at Jaken's idiotic antics. he eventually ran into a tree and fell to the ground twitching and Rin laughed even harder.

* * *

**The next chapter will be out soon, I hope... Be sure to review! THANKIES!!!**


	2. Kohaku's Panic

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sesshomaru... Or Rin... Or Jaken... Or Aun... Or Naraku... OK, I'm just gonna shut up now before I start mourning over how I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I hope you all haven't given up on me. :(**

* * *

"Come, Rin." Sesshomaru said. 

"Hai!"

Rin climbed onto the bank and wrung out the bottom of her kimono before obediently following her lord. She happily trotted behind him in silence, looking at everything they passed. She finally let her eyes rest on the tall youkai before her. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask a question?"

"You just did," he answered simply.

She thought for a brief moment before seeing what he meant. "Well... Then, may I ask two questions?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru considered not telling her, but then again, he _did_ say that she could ask her question. On the other hand, he said she could _ask_ it, he didn't say he would answer.

While he was having this inner battle with himself, Rin waited patiently for an answer, sometimes it took quite a long time to get it out of him anyway. His nice side won and he told her that they were going to find Naraku.

"Is he the one who sent that lady with the feather after me? And the one that controls Kohaku?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru had slight displeasure at hearing the pity in Rin's voice at her mention of the boy because he knew that she had a small crush on him... You know, the sweet little puppy-love that nearly all humans get one time or another.

Sesshomaru sees her blush if she thinks about Kohaku, and he inadvertently pops up in most of her questions. He didn't quite know what was going on in that little head of hers, or what she felt for that boy, but he didn't like it.

_'I don't know what she feels for him, but she's still too young to be having any kind of feelings for a male of her kind.' _he thought as they walked.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin to see her staring ahead blankly, with a dazed smile on her face and a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. He stopped suddenly, but Rin kept on walking. He reached out with a clawed hand and grabbed the back of her kimono. Breaking her from her fantasy, (about what he has a faint idea,) she was lifted from the ground and set back down beside him, only to realize that she'd almost walked right of the edge of Mt. Hakurei, from which they were descending.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for saving me. I guess wasn't paying attention to where I was heading, "

He looked at her strangely. "I know," he then turned around and waited for the girl to catch up and stand by his side.

At around sundown, Rin yawned but kept walking. Sesshomaru noticed, picked her up, and set her down on Aun. "Go ahead and sleep, Rin."

She nodded and curled up near Aun's mane, instantly warm at the thought of her two favorite people: Sesshomaru and... Kohaku.

* * *

_Rin's Memory_

_I ran from Kohaku as her tried to kill me with his scythe. 'What's gotten into him?' I thought._

_He was fine about five minutes ago, but then his eyes got all lifeless, and he came after me. Suddenly, he tripped me with the end of the chain and I fell unconscious in the tall grass. That's all I remember, besides feeling like I was being turned over, but Jaken told me the rest. _

_He said that Sesshomaru-sama came after Kohaku for trying to hurt me, and held him up by the neck. If I had been awake I would have asked him to let Kohaku go, but there was no need, Inuyasha-sama and his friends showed up and he let him go._

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning alone, except for Aun, that is. Even Jaken was gone. "That's strange, usually Sesshomaru-sama leaves Jaken to watch me." she muttered aloud, looking around, "Aun, do you know where they went?" 

The dragon with two heads looked at her sleepily and shook its heads 'no'.

"Will you come with me to look for them?"

They nodded and stood up, letting Rin hop on their back and taking off into the air.

Not long after, Rin saw Sesshomaru standing in a field and Jaken getting water. She wondered why Sesshomaru was just standing there. Was he in deep thought? _'Oh, well,'_ she thought, _'I guess it's none of my business... I shouldn't bother him.'_

She landed Aun nearby Sesshomaru and sat and waited. She decided to pick a few flowers and weave them together to kill time.

When Rin was done picking the last bellflower that she needed and sat cross-legged on Aun's back, she heard rustling in the trees behind her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired.

A young boy walked out of the bushes, saw Rin, and gasped. "Rin! Why are you here?"

"I was just waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to get back, Kohaku. Why? Is there something wrong?" she replied.

Kohaku began to panic. "You shouldn't be here! Kagura and I are supposed to be searching for you, but I don't want you hurt... Naraku wants to kidnap you to lure Sesshomaru to him! You have to tell him!" he said concernedly.

"Hey, Kohaku," a woman's voice called idly, "Would you hurry up? What's the hold-up?"

"Rin," he said hurriedly, "I have to go, but don't forget to tell Sesshomaru what I said."

Kohaku turned to leave, but Rin stopped him. "Wait," she said, "Hold out your wrist."

"Why?"

He did as he was told while Rin tied the chain of flowers that she was making around his wrist. "Thanks," he said, looking at it fondly, "But, why?"

"As a symbol of our friendship. 'Till we see each other again?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Kohaku replied, "Till we see each other again. Now go tell Sesshomaru, I'll lead Kagura in the opposite direction."

Rin nodded and smiled at him before he disappeared into the trees, then she took off with Aun towards the field where she had seen Sesshomaru.

* * *

Naraku chuckled to himself after hearing what the saimyosho had told him. "So Kohaku's decided to betray me... How foolish he is."

He had told himself that he would get revenge on Kohaku... Somehow.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD. It took me SOOOOOOOO long to get this one out!!! I wouldn't be surprised if some of my readers haven't stopped reading this one. I am so SORRY!**


	3. Sesshomaru's Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: I don't have anything to say at the moment.

* * *

**

Rin ran as fast as she could to the open field where Sesshomaru stood. She failed to stop due to tears blinding her eyes, and instead she ran right into Sesshomaru's leg, holding on tight. He became concerned; in normal conditions, she would never do this, so he knelt down and asked, "Rin? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head and said, "I just saw Kohaku," she said, tears falling silently, "He said that Naraku is coming after me to try and lure you to him! Sesshomaru-sama, I don't want you to get hurt because I can't defend myself against him!"

Sesshomaru almost smiled at her courage, always thinking of others before herself. "Rin, you should be worrying about yourself, not me. I will do my best to protect you, but I don't know how that will turn out."

Rin nodded. "Thank you, but I am of no use to anyone. People need you the most."

"No, Rin," said Sesshomaru gently, "_I_ need you,"

* * *

Naraku was disgusted. A demon, and a very noble demon at that, treating a mere orphaned human girl as if she were his own. It was unnatural and uncalled for. Now he could get revenge on Kohaku and Sesshomaru at the same time.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as they walked towards Naraku's hide-out. 

"Yes?"

"You won't hurt Kohaku, will you?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look her in the eye. "Rin, if he tries to hurt you I will have no choice."

"But it's not his fault! He can't help it!" Rin protested.

"I know, I know. "Sesshomaru tried to quiet her down, "But when it comes down to choosing to save one of you, I wouldn't choose Kohaku. Do you understand why?"

Rin looked deep into his eyes, searching for the truth. Then she saw it. He really cared deeply about her, and genuinely doesn't want her to get hurt. "Yes, I understand, but will you try to reason with him, at least, before you hurt him?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll do my best,"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Rin smiled and followed after him obediently.

Suddenly he heard a muffled scream and turned to feel something in his neck. Through blurry vision, he saw Rin being carried off by a boy in a demon slayer's outfit and a girl in white with a mirror.

"Kohaku!" Rin said, seeing his eyes dull and lifeless, "Kohaku, you have to wake up. Do you even remember what you said to me earlier?"

A woman on a feather showed up and took Rin from Kohaku's arms and dropped her roughly on a large feather, Kohaku following. Just wanting to scare Rin, the lady, Kagura, took off with a huge burst of speed. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!"

Sesshomaru fumed from where he was standing, trying to run after them, but felt such an excruciating pain that even Lord of the Western Lands, most powerful demon in all Japan, couldn't take it. He fell to the ground and passed out for a few moments, before coming back to reality. _'Shit! I still can't move!'_

Enduring immense physical agony and anguish, Sesshomaru tried to sit up, sweating from the effort. He reached up and pulled the poisoned pin from his neck, throwing it into the woods, only to hear a cry from Jaken as it hit him in the eye, but Sesshomaru didn't care, the only thing he wanted right then was Rin, his daughter-like ward.

He forced himself to stand, dealing with worse pain than before and stumbling a bit. Bright red blood ran down his neck where the pin had gone in deep. "Jaken," he said in a forced whisper, "Don't follow me, or I'll kill you."

With that, he took a deep breath and ran in the direction that he saw Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna take Rin. Every step became harder, but the brave youkai father to an orphaned human ran on, forgetting about his pain and lack of the ability to concentrate, and just running.

After a little while of running nonstop, it became easier, but it still hurt him. Sesshomaru stopped and splashed cool water on his neck to wash the blood off, took a drink, and continued running, this time faster than before, but running into and unexpected, and unwanted opponent.

"Inuyasha, I don't have time for a fight!" he said to his hanyou half-brother, who had his Tessaiga drawn.

"Well, you're going to make time, you bastard! I'll kill you today!" Inuyasha replied rudely.

"You stupid ass! I have someone I need to find, so BACK OFF!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes turning a blood red color and widening.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and said, "Fine, but I'll kill you as soon as you save that kid of yours."

"She's not mine, if you haven't noticed, you idiot. But she may as well be!!" Sesshomaru called.

He soon became a blur as he ran, Inuyasha watching him. "Damn, he really loves that human as his own kid?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Damn..." he said again.

Sesshomaru couldn't see anything as he ran, but no one else could see him either, he was going so fast. His sense of smell guided him, for he had caught Rin's scent in the wind, but also the scent of her blood.

"SHIT!" he yelled, feeling a pain in his heart.

* * *

**Yup, 'nother chapter! Yay, I'm posting faster on this story!**


	4. Naraku's Triumph

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't own me... I mean... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!**

**Notes: I'm glad people haven't stopped reading this one, it really makes me happy knowing that people like it.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't touch me!" 

"Stupid little human, don't you understand that your precious daddy isn't coming?" Naraku said to Rin, as he tried to shove the jewel shard in her neck.

"I won't believe you, no matter what you say!" she shot back bravely, trying to stop the bleeding on her arm and legs from when she fell off Kagura's feather.

"Oh, I doubt that, little one..." Naraku whispered sinisterly, giving Kohaku, still under a spell, the signal to pin her to the floor while he put the jewel shard in her neck.

The wounds healed instantly and Kohaku pulled Rin roughly to her feet. Her eyes were flickering between their normal color and lifelessness. "Don't try to fight, little Rin, you'll only hurt yourself... And maybe even Sesshomaru..."

Rin forced herself to stay conscious a little longer to think, _'If Sesshomaru-sama will be hurt if I don't do what Naraku says, then I have to do it.'_

She stopped trying to fight. Naraku, knowing that his bribery had worked, smiled and walked out of the room. Kohaku and Rin instantly came out of their trance and he fell to the floor shaking. "I can't believe I did that... Rin, I'm so sorry..."

Rin walked over to him, sat down beside him, and spoke comforting words. "Kohaku, you know I'm not one to get mad, right? I would never hate you, or be mad at you, no matter what you did to me. I understand that you can't control most of your actions, and I know that it's not your fault."

He looked up and smiled, and yet felt so horrible inside that he could barely stand to live with himself anymore. Rin could tell. After being around Sesshomaru nonstop for five years, you learn to read people. "Thank you, Rin, but I'm just so mad at myself for being so weak,"

* * *

As Sesshomaru followed the scent of Rin's blood, he ran past a rose bush with her blood on it. "She must have fallen and landed on it," he whispered to himself. How ironic, her favorite flower would be the one to hurt her. 

He kept on running, but when he smelled another demon, he did not stop, and it caught up with him. "What do you want, wolf?"

"I want nothing other than to kill Naraku and avenge my pack." Koga, the wolf demon, replied to Sesshomaru's question.

"Well, I have my own problems with Naraku, so I don't care."

"Hey, where's that kid that my wolves killed that always clings to you like a father? What happened, did she die? Again?" Koga taunted rudely.

Before he lost control, Sesshomaru transformed into a shining sphere of light and sped ahead, but not before letting out a warning growl that made Koga freeze in his tracks.

After he was a significant distance away from that irritating wolf, he stopped and rested, the sphere of light taking a lot of power in his weakened state. Sesshomaru jumped into a tree on a high branch and leaned against the trunk. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to regenerate some of his strength before he had to fight Naraku to save Rin, and, possibly, Kohaku.

Just as he was pondering whether or not to kill Kohaku the next time he showed himself, he didn't see the boy walk through the bushes, but heard him.

"Kohaku, if you do not have a death wish, you will tell me where you took Rin. Now." he said the last word threateningly and emphasized his point with a growl from deep in his chest.

"I couldn't control myself... Naraku made me do it, I swear. I took her to where Naraku is, and I will lead you there." Kohaku replied sadly, "I expected her to be mad at me, hate me, even, but she didn't."

"Rin is always like that. She is so innocent herself that she believes that everyone has their own innocence."

"She doesn't think that about Naraku, she was fighting him, but in the end he got a jewel shard in her neck, and he can control her mind any time he wants to."

"Why didn't she fight against the power of the jewel?"

"Naraku bribed her into it. He told her that you would be hurt if she didn't give in to it."

"Dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Take me to her NOW!!"

* * *

"So, Rin," Naraku said, "What do you do when you see Sesshomaru?" 

Rin, her eyes lifeless, replied, "Kill him, without hesitation."

"Good, you understand why I am doing this, correct?"

"Sesshomaru has wronged you, as have Inuyasha and his friends."

Naraku was proud of himself. His control was going just as he'd planned, he'd never thought that so innocent a girl could be corrupted this easily and lose all respect for her lord and protector. He gave her a bow and arrow and dagger, and whispered in her ear, "Don't miss."


	5. Rin's Tears

**Disclaimer: If I thought that I could get away with owning the Inuyasha characters, I would. But I can't. So I don't.**

**Notes: This might be the last chapter, but most likely not.**

* * *

They were in a valley with a tall hill over-looking it. It had a slightly built and slender figure at its peak holing a bow and arrow. Seeing them at the bottom, the figure that was Rin put the arrow in place and aimed at Sesshomaru, and when the string was back as far as it could go, she let it fly.

As surprised as he was to have a twelve-year-old child shoot at him, he failed to dodge the arrow and it lodged in his shoulder. He regained his composure and flew to the top of the hill in front of Rin. She took a step backwards, but her face was emotionless and her eyes were dead. For some reason she wouldn't, or couldn't look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru straightened up to his full height and pulled out the arrow in his shoulder, blood spraying out as he did so. "Rin, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

The girl didn't answer, but after a pause she said, "I was told to kill you, so kill you I must."

She pulled another arrow and aimed it straight at Sesshomaru's heart, but hesitated to let it go, for he was speaking again. "All these years, Rin, I've been hiding the fact that you've changed me. I have been pretending to be my old self, but truthfully, I was completely changed, never again to be myself.

"Your innocence dug its way into my heart and softened me. Given me the ability to love, to feel, and to fail. Before, failing wasn't an option, but now I can accept the fact that I've failed to persuade you to fight against Naraku's spell, and now you're going to kill me."

Sesshomaru finished his speech with a sad smile. He watched as Rin's hands began to shake, and she accidentally let go of the arrow, sending it spiraling off in the wrong direction. Her dead, gray eyes were producing sparkling tears that ran gracefully down her emotionless face. "I-I can't..." she began.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said sternly, "Fight! You know that you must!"

Kohaku had arrived by that time, and was staring in horror at Sesshomaru trying desperately to get Rin back. He fell to the ground as tears ran down his face. "What've I done? This is all my fault..."

Sesshomaru looked back at him angrily. "Shut up! Quit blaming yourself! If you really love her you will come help me!"

Kohaku thought about Sesshomaru's words before drying his tears, standing up, and waking to stand proudly beside him. "Rin," he said, "Do you remember when Naraku said that if you didn't give in, Sesshomaru would be hurt?"

Rin stayed silent, but tears still ran down her face.

"Now that you have given in, Naraku has us all right where he needs us. You weren't hurting Sesshomaru then, and you wouldn't have if you'd fought, but you're hurting him now. Look at his blood everywhere! He's in pain and it's all Naraku's fault! Fight against him, we can help you, you just have to listen!"

Rin tried to open her mouth and whispered hoarsely, "I'm... T-trying... to..."

"We know that you're trying, but you need to try harder!" Sesshomaru urged, "I know that you're stronger than this. Just please, try!"

Naraku showed up not five seconds later and landed beside Rin. "Oh, Rin, don't tell me that you've forgotten the promise that you made me."

Her tears disappeared instantly and she aimed her last arrow at Sesshomaru's heart and let go. She missed because he caught it and threw it on the ground. "Rin, stop. You know that Naraku is evil, and a filthy half-breed, no less. Naraku, you bastard! Do you enjoy messing with people's minds? Do you enjoy ruining their lives?"

"Why do you do it?" Kohaku added, "You say you want to become full demon and take control of the world, but what do you plan to do once you get bored? Your quest for the jewel gives you something to do, but what are you going to do once you have it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Rin, you know that humans can't live peacefully with demons, right? It's just not natural. That's why all humans must die, and the demons that love them."

Rin reached for the dagger tucked away in her obi and pulled it out. "Sess-Sesshomaru-sama, I-I'm sorry."

She pulled her arm back as if she was going to throw the dagger, but instead plunged it into Naraku's heart as hard as she could. His eyes were wide with surprise, but he still didn't die because his heart was somewhere else. She stabbed him multiple times, but he eventually got control of her again.

He made her take the dagger and throw it at Sesshomaru, but it never left her hand. Naraku had made her stop. "Why do you not look your prey in the eyes, Rin?"

She didn't answer and just kept staring at the ground, so Naraku put his hand under her chin and forced her to look into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She screamed as she threw the dagger and saw it go through his armor and into his chest. Her eyes were brown again and her face was now back to normal. She had a look of pure horror on her face at what she'd done.

The worst thing was, Rin had known what was going on the whole time, but she couldn't control her body. She was aware of what she was doing, but was unable to stop herself.

Everything from that point on seemed to be in slow motion for her, the dagger flying through the air and lodging itself in Sesshomaru's heart, her scream, Kohaku's look of horror as Sesshomaru fell to the ground, and Naraku's disappearance, leaving Rin to die of guilt. _'No,'_ she thought, _'I can't feel guilty, Naraku only wants me to feel that way, right now I need to help Sesshoumaru-sama!'_

_

* * *

_**Oooo... A cliff hanger! I hate these. They're evil!**


	6. Rin's Words, Inuyasha's Decision

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- I don't own the characters.**

**Notes: Umm... I got nothing.**

* * *

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, knelt down beside him, and opened her mouth to apologize, but he interrupted her. "Don't you dare apologize to me because I won't accept it! You did nothing wrong so... Just don't blame yourself, Rin."

Tears ran down her face as she stared at the dagger. He tried to sit up, but his vision was blurry, so he asked Rin to pull it out. "But you'll bleed to death!" she argued.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Just do it,"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru sadly, but then did as he asked. He groaned a little and closed his eyes, bearing the pain. "There was poison on it," Rin said, "Saimyoushou poison."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know."

His beautiful golden eyes got a faraway look in them and were half-closed. Rin knew what that meant. He would never look like that if nothing was wrong, so he was unconscious. She stood up and said, "Kohaku, please make sure that he keeps breathing, I won't lose another father!"

"Where are you going?" he inquired nervously.

"To find help. I don't want to lose Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Let me go then, if he starts to get worse, you can probably talk to him to buy him some time." Kohaku said, also standing up.

Rin nodded. "Okay, but you have to find Kagome, she's the only one that has the antidote for Saimyoushou poison,"

"Okay," Kohaku called while running off.

She looked down at Sesshomaru. His eyes were still half-closed. He was breathing really slowly, and Rin felt his neck for a pulse, which was very slow also. "Come on, Sesshomaru-sama, don't give up now... Remember how you said that you needed me? Well, I need you more than you need me, trust me," she laughed a little while playing with his silky, liquid-silver hair.

* * *

Kohaku ran as fast as he possibly could to where he'd seen Inuyasha and the others. He ran into someone and fell backwards on the ground. "Kohaku?" they asked. 

"Sister!" he yelled happily, jumping up and hugging her around the waist. "You have to help! Where's Kagome?"

Sango seemed to understand the urgency of the situation without even knowing what it was. She took Kohaku's hand and ran back to Inuyasha, knowing that where one is, the other is not far off. The siblings found Kagome and Kohaku explained to her what happened as fast as possible.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "You're in love with Rin aren't you?"

Kohaku blushed and nodded, looking at the ground. Sango put and understanding an reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you, but Inuyasha will kill me for saving his brother's life." Kagome said with a smile.

Kohaku thanked her as they ran back. "Hey!" Inuyasha called as he ran beside them, "Where are you going?"

"To save your brother,"

Inuyasha's face showed surprise and he said "What?!" almost before she finished talking. "Why are you helping that bastard?"

"I'm doing it for Rin. Don't you understand that if Sesshomaru dies, that little girl will die of sadness? She's already lost her family once, do you think she wants to lose the only father that she's had since her biological one was killed?"

Inuyasha was speechless, so they just kept running when he shut up. They finally arrived and saw Rin kneeling by Sesshomaru's unconscious body, still playing with his hair and talking to him.

"You've always been there for me, Sesshomaru-sama, and you've always come when I've called. You're more a father to me than my true father was, and now I see you as my true father. I don't think it matters if you're a demon and I'm only a human. We're both people, right?" they heard her say, "We both feel, think, live, and love, what's different besides how we use those traits? It's not like it matters, anyway. That's what I don't understand, why some treat others by how they look and feel, it makes no sense to me."

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Kagome said, running forward and also kneeling down beside Sesshomaru.

"You came!" Rin said.

"Of course I did, I can't let someone die if I know that someone loves them as much as you love Sesshomaru." Kagome explained while taking a vile and a roll of gauze out of her opened backpack. She handed it to Rin. "Here, give him this and make sure that that wound gets wrapped. How'd it happen anyway?"

"I did it." Rin said, opening Sesshomaru's mouth gently and pouring some of the liquid in. "How much do I give him?"

"All of it." Kagome replied, "Why did you?"

"I couldn't stop myself," she replied sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek and landing on Sesshomaru's face, "I was controlled by Naraku, just like Kohaku."

"Oh, Rin, that must have really hurt you to know what you were doing but not being able to stop it. You're brave, Rin, knowing that it's not your fault. I would've been blaming myself,"

Rin finished giving Sesshomaru the liquid and closed his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. "Yeah, I'm twelve, now, so I've learned not to make mistakes more than once. The whole reason this happened is because I fell into Naraku's mind trap. He wants me to blame myself so I'll do something stupid to try and make it up to Sesshomaru-sama." She picked up the dagger on the ground beside Kagome and watched Sesshomaru's blood drip off the end and land on her hand. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do. Kohaku, where's Naraku's heart?"

He shrugged. "I think Kagura said something about that cave over there. Why?"

"Cause I'm going to kill him."

Inuyasha decided to talk, then. "Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed, you idiot!"

"Not to be rude, Inuyasha-sama, but since when do you care what happens to me?" Rin asked, no hint whatsoever in her voice of anger, or rudeness, but a touch of sadness.

He shut up and looked at the ground. "That's what I thought," she said, walking to the cave roughly a quarter-mile away.

Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome. "I do care, I just don't like the fact that she's with Sesshomaru, I don't trust him."

"Well, Rin does," Sango argued, "I know, otherwise she wouldn't be willing to give her life for him."

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and poked him. "Is he even still alive?"

A deep growl was his answer. Sesshomaru was alive, but only just. He had enough energy to speak, at least. "Where's Rin?"

"She went to go kill Naraku for you," Inuyasha replied.

"What?!" Sesshomaru shot up, but Inuyasha pinned him back down.

"You'll make your wound bigger if you move, stupid!"

Sesshomaru growled at him. "Since when do you care what happens to me?" he asked, quoting Rin.

"_I_ don't, but Rin does. Didn't you hear all that she was saying to you?"

"That was her?" he asked.

"Duh! Who else could it have been?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that the words he heard had come from Rin, he thought that he'd imagined it and that it was only what he wished she thought about him. "I've never heard such wisdom come from a child like her..."

"Yeah, well, she's not a normal child if you haven't noticed. Apparently, you've had a bad influence on her, Sesshomaru. She wants to kill Naraku so she can make it up to you for what she's done!"

"Then, let me up, you bastard! She's going to get herself killed!" Sesshomaru struggled against Inuyasha's grip, but he was still too weak to have any effect. He gave up and sighed. "Inuyasha, will you go to her?"

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I asked if you will go to her and protect her."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha inquired stubbornly.

"You say that you want to kill Naraku yourself, so here's your chance, baby brother."

Inuyasha still looked stubborn and childish, but was silent, looking at the ground again. "Iyasha, if you won't do it for Sesshomaru, then will you do it for Rin?" Sango asked.


	7. Sesshomaru's Pride

**Disclaimer: I no own Inu characters...**

**Notes: This may be the last chapter, but I think I'll make one more after this... The epilogue, I guess. I may make a sequel about Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru if enough people ask me and want one. Yay! Aren't we all so happy?! (:D)**

* * *

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "But only for the kid." 

He got up and drew Tessaiga, making it transform. "I'm going to kill that bastard," he muttered, "I won't let Rin suffer because of him. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, you guys stay here, there's no need for more than one loss."

Sesshomaru then did something that he never expected to do in his lifetime: "Inuyasha... Thank you..."

He was stunned. "What?!"

"I said 'thank you,' stupid."

"Yeah, well... Don't get used to it. I'm only doing it for that kid of yours,"

Inuyasha," Kagome said, "'That kid of his' has a name."

"Whatever,"

* * *

Rin strode slowly towards the cave with her head held high and her hand gripped tightly around the handle of her blade, still dripping with Sesshomaru's blood. She tried to walk with pride and grace, much like she'd seen him do repeatedly. She found it hard, for she was not as brave as her Lord and father, and knew that she could never measure up to him, but she could try. 

Rin soon found herself in the arms of Inuyasha and being yelled at. "What are you thinking, idiot?! Naraku will kill you without hesitation, and enjoy it!"

"I don't care, Inuyasha-sama! he's going to regret the day that he made me hurt my father!"

"Your father?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama is a father to me, and I love him with all my heart. That's why Naraku is going to pay for what he did to us!" Rin said. Inuyasha could almost see flames in her eyes, she was so intense.

He sighed. "Rin, are you willing to die for him?"

"Of cour-"

"Rin, think it over for a minute! If you die while fighting Naraku, you will hurt Sesshomaru more than he ever could, and, if you die, I'll feel like it's my fault because he practically begged me to come and protect you. As much as I hate him, I don't break promises, and I don't plan to break the promise that I made to protect you!"

Rin looked around impatiently, but after a while tears welled up in her eyes. "What else can I do?"

"Go back to him."

"No!" Rin said decidedly, "If there's one thing that I don't do, it's give up! I won't give up just because my life is in danger. If you want to kill Naraku, Inuyasha-sama, then at least let me help you,"

"Fine, but don't tell 'your father'... He'll murder me." Inuyasha smiled and said after thinking it over.

* * *

Inuyasha had fighting for a while now, and Rin was beginning to worry about him. It was then that she saw the girl with the infant in the corner. Apparently Inuyasha hadn't noticed her, and neither had Naraku, Kagura, or Hakudoushi. _'That sacred jewel shard is still in my neck!'_ Rin thought, _'If I get it out... It will help Inuyasha-sama fight, but, I heard from Kagome that he can't control himself when that happens unless she is around...'_

After a moment of thought, Rin brought the blood-soaked dagger up to the back of her neck and quickly slashed. A black object fell onto the ground and she picked it up, it turning a light purple color as she did so. Nobody except Inuyasha knew that she was there. "Inuyasha-sama!" Rin called to him, tossing him the jewel shard.

Inuyasha was temporarily distracted and caught the jewel, put it on his transformed Tessaiga, and smirked at Naraku. "Even with that jewel shard in your sword, you will never be able to penetrate my barrier." Naraku mused.

Inuyasha just laughed. Rin thought that this was her only chance. No one knew she was there, even after she yelled to Inuyasha. The girl in white with the infant wasn't looking either. Everything after that seemed fake and unrealistic, like in a dream. She knew that she would successfully kill the infant, Naraku's heart, and she knew that she would get revenge for her and Sesshomaru, but she didn't know that she was saving the lives of countless people, avenging many deaths, and killing possibly the most evil person in all of Feudal Japan. All that Rin had on her mind as she plunged the dagger deep into the infant's heart was her adoptive father, and how their life would be once Naraku was gone.

Everything happened in a flash after that. Inuyasha yelled "Adamant Barrage" and Naraku's body was destroyed as well as his heart, and everything stopped for a moment. Kagura was speechless as her heart fell into her hands. Now she could live normally. The girl in white, Kanna, was in shock and didn't move, and Hakudoushi was gone.

Inuyasha looked over at Rin and saw her hunched over the infant's body on the ground, for Kanna had dropped him as soon as the dagger entered his body. He ran to her and knelt down, helping her stand back up. "We did it, Inuyasha-sama..." she whispered, almost afraid to believe it.

"No, Rin, you did."

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I guess you learned how to control yourself. Your eyes are their normal color, now."

He looked at his reflection in his Tessaiga and smiled, but also felt a little sad; now he wouldn't have an excuse to hug Kagome without telling her how he felt about her. Together they walked back. Inuyasha felt fine, but Rin was a little tired, and he wound up having to carry her back the rest of the way.

Sesshomaru sat up, smelling his brother and his adoptive daughter heading that way. Inuyasha came into view carrying her in his arms. His chest still hurt the dagger entered deep into his skin, for he wouldn't let Kagome bandage it because he didn't want to take his shirt off in front of her. Inuyasha walked over to him and handed Rin's sleeping figure to him. A monk with a young fox demon clinging to his shoulder stumbled over to them, out of breath.

"My... My Wind Tunnel... It's gone..." Miroku huffed.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with wide eyes, looked down at the dagger with someone else's blood on it, then back at Inuyasha. "She didn't..." he began.

Inuyasha shrugged and smirked as he turned around. "And yet she did."

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, just to be polite, waved good-bye to Sesshomaru and walked away with Inuyasha, but Kohaku stayed behind, his mouth open. Sango ran back to him and whispered in his ear, "If it makes you happy, I think you should stay with Rin."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug before she also turned and left, leaving him and Sesshomaru to wonder how Rin could possibly kill Naraku. Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his mind and said, "I knew she was different somehow,"

He stood up with some difficuty and began striding away, though before he got more than seven paces, he turned and looked at Kohaku expectantly. "Are you coming, or not?" he asked impatiently.

Kohaku smiled at Sesshomaru and ran to catch up to him. "Doesn't your wound hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much as it would if Rin hadn't come back safely. After a fight with Naraku, and successfully killing him, you'd think she'd have more than a few scratches and bruises... I've finally realized how much Rin means to me, Kohaku, and I only figured it out when I was worried about her with Naraku all alone. It was even worse when I had to trust my brother with her, but even he came through for me."

"Isn't it strange when you only realize how much you love someone when their life is in jeprody, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kohaku asked, looking at Rin in his arms.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru replied with an almost unnoticable smile... But at least it was there. "Yes it is."

Rin had her eyes open just long enough to catch that smile, and closed her eyes again before they knew that she was awake. At least now, no one had anything to worry about anymore, their lives would be carefree and happy, and Rin would always be happy now that she was once again reunited with the people that she loved the most in her life... Especially her newly found father.


End file.
